


《违师》第35章完整版

by yeyichen



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyichen/pseuds/yeyichen
Summary: （原文部分内容省略，建议看完原文再看这个肉无删减版）





	《违师》第35章完整版

　　“厉冬！”言寒松慌乱地唤着。  
　　可厉冬并没有给他应有的回答，握着他手腕的力度却逐渐加大。  
　　  
　　好热。  
　　好疼。  
　　好疼！！！  
　　  
　　硕大的性器在毫无润滑的情况下刺入紧致的后穴，那脆弱之处哪里经得住这般折磨，顿时鲜血涌出，在交合处泥泞成一片。  
　　言寒松咬紧牙关，浑身发抖，可他却没有一丝一毫挣扎的想法，只得趴在地上，承受着从后方的贯穿。  
　　在鲜血的润滑下，倒是让性器方便进入了许多。  
　　厉冬一手按着言寒松被反剪在身后的双手，一手捏住人纤细的腰肢，猛地向前一顶。  
　　“啊——！”言寒松毫无防备地被挺弄向前，顿时软了腰身，仰起头发出痛苦的呻吟。  
　　厉冬虽然失去意识，可本能却在，他将言寒松的臀部向上抬，让人呈现出趴跪的姿势，以便他更深地插入。  
　　言寒松的双腿疼得直打颤，可却依旧配合厉冬的动作，高高地将白嫩的臀肉挺翘而起，双腿分开，露出自己最脆弱的部分，摆出羞耻的姿势。  
　　言寒松面上泛红，一双漂亮的眼眸更是泛起情欲。眼泪汇聚在眼中，随着大力的顶撞流淌而下，划过一条泪痕。  
　　“呜……哈啊！”  
　　言寒松几乎感受不到什么快感，唯有胀痛和撕裂的疼提醒着他正与厉冬交合，只是这般疼痛便足够了，他在和厉冬做爱，这便足够了。  
　　言寒松垂下眼眸，承受着身后猛烈地贯穿。  
　　  
　　厉冬误打误撞地撞在了内壁中一处柔软的地方，言寒松顿时浑身一颤，仰起头张开嘴发出一声甜腻的呻吟。  
　　“啊啊……别……不要……”言寒松发出阵阵呻吟，那原本冷清的呻吟混合上了情欲，让人欲火焚身。  
　　厉冬的动作顿了顿，好似听到了言寒松的话，却又好似不能理解。  
　　但他好像知道，自己方才撞到了一个不得了的地方。  
　　厉冬再次动了起来，这一次，他狠狠捏着言寒松的腰，朝着那处柔软用力顶弄上去。  
　　硕大的龟头碾压上敏感的一点，言寒松顿时感觉到一股快感如同电流一般击过全身，他呻吟着、颤抖着，连脚趾都难以忍受地蜷缩而起。与此同时，他后穴紧缩，紧紧地夹住了厉冬的性器。  
　　言寒松听到厉冬在他身后发出一声粗喘，随后迎来的，便是猛烈地撞击和碾压。  
　　“不……啊啊……不……！”言寒松胡乱地呻吟着，他试图挣脱厉冬的禁锢向前躲避，可却被厉冬捏着腰拖了回来，撞在他胯上。  
　　“呜……”快感让言寒松猛地瞪大了双眼，难以置信地看着前方。他如同浮木在火海之中飘摇，疼痛和温暖一同涌上。  
　　可即便如此，地面却依旧冰凉。  
　　身后的人，也依旧没有给他丝毫的回应，没有丝毫的感情。  
　　白色的衣衫沾染了血迹，如同寒松宫绽放的红梅。  
　　没有感情的火海，即使让言寒松灼热万分，却依然冷如冰窖。  
　　眼泪顺着言寒松青紫的脸颊滑落，滴落在地面，混上了汗水，变得污浊不堪。  
　　  
　　厉冬的喘息逐渐变得粗重，他甚至俯下身来，一口咬住了言寒松雪白的脖颈，在上面吮吸出一个殷红的痕迹。  
　　厉冬抬起头，看了看那血红的痕迹，似是觉得不够。  
　　他再一次低下头，张开嘴，露出尖锐的犬齿，朝着那处狠狠咬下！  
　　  
　　“唔啊！”言寒松瞪大了眼，感受着后颈传来的刺痛，落下泪来。  
　　好疼，太疼了。  
　　但是还可以忍受……  
　　只要是厉冬，怎么做都可以……  
　　  
　　“你若是想这般做……便做吧……是我欠你的。”言寒松的声音脆弱不堪，毫无人前冰雪般的气势，仿佛是被狼叼在嘴中的猎物，只要厉冬再一口咬下去，便会一命呜呼。  
　　  
　　厉冬张开嘴，低下头，看着那潺潺流动的鲜血，亲吻而上，舔舐掉咸腥的血液，咽入腹中。  
　　厉冬直起身子，看着言寒松脖颈上狰狞的伤，看着言寒松手腕上青紫的捏痕，看着言寒松腰上、臀上的手印，竟是有一股满足油然而生。  
　　随之，埋在言寒松体内的性器变得更加兴奋涨大。  
　　  
　　“呃……”言寒松闷哼一声，知道自己接下来不会好过，自然而然抬起臀部，准备承受接下来的抽插。  
　　疼痛如约而至，好在这一次，多少带上了几分快感。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　言寒松咬紧牙关，忍着身体的剧痛，调动浑身的灵力顺着身体流淌。  
　　此刻的厉冬对于灵力何其敏感，他如同无底洞一般吸收着言寒松的灵力，转为己有。  
　　随着灵力的流淌，言寒松感觉到丹田渐渐变得亏空，他没想到厉冬竟然这般强大，几乎要将他的所有灵力都抢夺了去！  
　　索性，随着灵力的流动，一条道路也随之浮现。  
　　言寒松的神识顺着灵力而去，侵入厉冬的经脉，帮他梳理着逆行暴乱的灵力。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　言寒松见情况已经扭转，却不愿厉冬在此醒来，连忙挣脱了厉冬的手，手刃了厉冬的后颈。厉冬应声倒地，没了声响，变得安安静静的。  
　　言寒松忍着疼痛直起身子，那疲软下来的性器顿时滑落而出。  
　　他匆忙披上因为打斗掉落在地上的衣袍披在身上，站起身来，双腿却疼得发软，可他依旧坚持着将厉冬抱起，放回床上。  
　　  
　　白浊的液体从后穴中涌出，混合着红色的血液，顺着雪白的大腿流淌而下，显得狼狈又色情。  
　　言寒松红着脸夹紧了双腿，咬紧了牙关不让浊液继续流淌。  
　　  
　　他看着混乱的屋内，幽幽叹了口气，顿时洁癖发作，从储物戒中掏出一张手帕，蹲下身来，把地面上的血液和精液擦得干干净净，完全看不出他曾经来过的痕迹。  
　　随后，他坐在地上，翻出一条新的手帕，擦拭着腿根上的液体。  
　　可他一边擦，后穴中的液体就一边流淌。他不得不犹豫地伸出自己的手指，插入到自己的后穴中去，将里面的精液扣弄出来，才擦的干净。  
　　“呜……”  
　　言寒松呻吟一声，过了许久才把自己弄干净，这才穿好裤子，哆哆嗦嗦站起身来。  
　　  
　　这样，言寒松才放下心来。  
　　他并不想让厉冬知道自己来过。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
